Date My Sensei
by tk1023
Summary: Two people go out on a date and the Hyoutei and Josei regulars spy on them


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Warnings: A slightly OOC Kajimoto. Featuring - Sakaki/Hanamura. Atobe/Kajimoto if you look with eyes crossed.

**Date My Sensei**

Kajimoto and the rest of Josei Shonan's tennis team regulars have just been dismissed from training. They were on their way out the school's gate when they noticed a flashy car parked outside. Leaning on the car's side is Hyoutei's coach, Sakaki Tarou.

The boys stared at the Hyoutei coach but the man simply ignored them.

"What's he doing here?" They all whispered to each other. "Did he come here to spy on us?" "Doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do."

They really became very curious. After all, what's a rival school's coach doing outside their school's gate? They hid behind some nearby trees and bushes to wait and see what would happen.

They got the shock of their life when they saw their own coach, Hanamura Aoi, dressed in a very feminine outfit going out of the school's gates and walking towards the Hyoutei coach.

"Hanamura-sensei looks very beautiful in a dress…," one of them whispered.

They became even more shocked when they saw the Hyoutei coach smile at Hanamura-sensei's approach. The man usually displays a very cold façade, and to see him smiling at their own coach…

"Are they going out on a date?"

Kajimoto, the team's captain took out his mobile phone and called Atobe, the Hyotei captain. Kajimoto's not really friends with Atobe, but this matter involves Josei's coach and Hyoutei's coach.

"Ore-sama no bigi-," Atobe started but was immediately cut off by Kajimoto.

"Atobe, do you know that your coach came to our school to fetch our coach?" Kajimoto informed Atobe while watching Sakaki-sensei assist Hanamura-sensei into the passenger side of his car.

"Hmmmm… interesting," Atobe mused.

"Are they dating?" Kajimoto, the usually no-nonsense captain insisted.

"I don't know. Would you like to find out? Ore-sama wants to know too." Atobe replied. "Wait there, Ore-sama will come to fetch you."

A few minutes later, a long limousine arrived at Josei Shonan's gate. Inside were all the Hyoutei regulars. When they heard what Atobe was planning to do, they all tagged along, curious as well.

"Good thing Ore-sama has a limo that can contain us all." Atobe commented as Kajimoto took a seat beside him. They were seated behind the driver. Behind them, the two school's tennis regulars started making bets about their coaches' relationship. Kajimoto winced as the boys behind him were increasingly becoming boisterous.

"They left awhile ago. How are we supposed to find them?"

"Now, witness Ore-sama's brilliant deducting skills," Atobe is in full Ore-sama mode. "Let's start by going to Sakaki-sensei's favorite restaurant."

Atobe gave instructions to the driver.

They were taken to a very classy restaurant.

"This belongs to my family," Ootori Choutarou explained while leading the way. "Let's use the back entrance so we won't be seen."

Choutarou led them to the restaurant's mezzanine where they have a clear view of the entire dining room. Atobe's guess was right. Their coaches were seated in a corner table where there were less diners.

"Are they really dating?" Gakuto asked. "They don't look like it. That's just two people having supper at the same time."

"How about we give them a little assistance?" Oshitari suggested.

"Good evening. Please accept this. Compliments of the house."

Both coaches looked up to see Kajimoto dressed in a waiter's uniform serving them a chilled bottle of champagne.

"Kajimoto, what are you doing here? Hanamura-sensei asked.

"Ah sensei, I work here part-time for extra money," Kajimoto explained hoping he's a good enough liar.

"Me too." Oshitari interrupted while placing two champagne flutes on the table. "Enjoy." And the two "waiters" left.

Only a few moments have passed when another young man approached the table. Choutaro stood a few feet away from the table and began playing a very romantic melody.

"Any requests?" he asked when he finished playing the first tune.

Sakaki glared at the silver-haired Hyoutei regular. His eyes seemed to say to Choutarou, "_yes, I have a request. How about you go play at other tables_?"

Choutarou sweatdropped a little. His coach is scary.

"Do you know Salut D'amour? You play the violin well." Hanamura spoke to Choutarou.

"Thank you. Yes, I can play it for you. I hope you like it."

Hanamura-sensei watched Choutarou the entire time he was playing. Sakaki-sensei's stare got colder and colder.

Choutarou knew it would be wise to go away when he finished playing the requested piece. But he was still near enough to hear Hanamura-sensei's teasing voice, "Are you jealous, Tarou?" Sakaki merely coughed. And Choutarou blushed.

When Choutarou returned to where the others were waiting, they all plied him with questions.

"Ano… they call each other by their first names." Choutarou hesitantly shared.

"Waaaah! Really?!!"

"Oi, Choutarou, the music did not work. They don't look more romantic," one of the Josei regulars observed.

"Shut up!" Shishido reacted.

"It's alright, Shishido-san, I don't mind." Choutarou tried to appease his doubles partner.

"Maybe, I should bring them the dessert cart," Gakuto suggested.

"Let someone else do it. You'll probably just eat the desserts yourself."

In the end, it was decided that, for sheer cuteness, the Tanaka twins would be the ones to serve the dessert cart.

The coaches' eyebrows raised when the twins approached with the dessert cart.

"You also work here?" Hanamura-sensei questioned the two.

Ano… ummm… eh…" The twins mumbled.

"Please try the Serendipity. It is made of the finest chocolates and freshest strawberries." Oshitari came to the twins' help.

While the three were serving the dessert, a snore was heard from somewhere nearby. Sakaki parted the dessert cart's cover and saw Jirou sleeping on the cart's lower berth.

"It seems that a lot of your school and my school's tennis regulars are employed by this restaurant," Hanamura commented.

"This is the first time I have seen them here. And there's so many of them." Sakaki replied.

The three who were serving dessert deemed it prudent to make their exit with the dessert cart which carried Jirou.

Atobe not wanting to be outdone, approached the table carrying a large bouquet of roses.

"Good evening, Hanamura-sensei, Sakaki-sensei. It's a pleasure to see you here.

"Atobe, did you come to inform us you work here too?" Sakaki's voice has become colder that ice.

"Sensei, Ore-sama is this restaurant's most valuable customer. I do not work here. I can have someone else to do that for me."

"Tonight's a good night to be out, anh? Please allow me to contribute to your evening's enjoyment. There is a performance of Flamenco dancing at the Café España. I would like to invite you to watch the show. I have already informed the staff there to give you the best seats in the house should you decide to go. Enjoy the rest of the evening." With that, Atobe handed the bouquet of roses to Hanamura and with a slight bow, left the two to continue their dinner.

"_Do you want to watch the performance, Aoi?"_

"_Why not. It sounds interesting."_

When the two coaches left the restaurant, the two teams piled once more into the limo to go see what will happen next.

Café España is a small place, so there's really not much space for all the regulars to hide in inside. They had to content themselves with taking turns peering through the windows of the café. The interiors were dimly lit, except for the spotlight on one side where the dancers were performing.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea after all. Let's go home." Kajimoto has started feeling uncomfortable and guilty for spying on their coaches.

"Aw, Kajimoto, don't be such a spoilsport," the others chorused.

"Look! They're seated closer to each other now." It was Gakuto's turn to peer through the window.

"Baka!" Shishido muttered. "Of course, they are seated closer. Can't you see the place is packed?"

"Ryou, you are so clueless about romance," Gakuto shot back. "You're the one who's stupid."

Oshitari came up with a brilliant idea. "Let's send someone inside to go listen to them."

"Oi, Hiyoshi, you go."

"Gekokujo, senpai."

Wakato volunteered to do it himself. When he entered the café, he started flirting with one of the female staff. He was able to charm the lady into giving him a table near enough the two coaches.

"Wakato, what are you doing here?"

"Sensei, I love Flamenco. I have heard that this group is particularly good."

"Really now?"

"Hai."

After a few minutes…

"Wakato, wake up. You fell asleep during the performance.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'll go ahead." Wakato left still yawning a bit.

"Man, that dance was so boring. But the people inside seemed to enjoy it." Wakato shared.

"What did they talk about?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep. Hanamura-sensei just woke me up."

"There really was no point sending you inside."

"They're going out. Quick! Hide!"

All the boys ran to the limo and watched from inside.

Sakaki and Hanamura came out of the café. Sakaki was holding Hanamura by the elbow, like any perfect gentleman should.

"Now, they're getting somewhere. Go for it Sakaki-sensei!" It was Jirou who spoke, I think.

"_They're still watching us aren't they?" _

"_Yes, they've been watching us since the time I was waiting for you by the school gate."_

Sakaki led Hanamura towards where his car was parked. However, a few feet away from the limo where the students were hiding and trying to stay as quiet as possible to avoid discovery, he paused. Everyone inside held their breath. Oh no! They'll be discovered!

"_Aoi…"_

"_Yes, Tarou?"_

"_Let's give them what they want."_

"_What?"_

Sakaki placed one arm around Hanamura's waist while his free hand gently held her cheek. Then he bent down to give her a kiss on her lips.

Inside the limo, everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of their coaches kissing.

Sakaki knocked on the driver's window and gave the driver instructions to bring the kids home.

As the limo went away, Atobe informed Kajimoto, "It seems we might be having a lot of practice matches with your team from now on."

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Ore-sama is looking forward to it."

(end) 

A/N:

1. In the Yakiniku episode(anime), Ryuzaki and Oji went out for dinner. They had turtle soup, I think. I got to thinking, "Why not make Sakaki and Hanamura go out for dinner too ?"

2. I don't know if there is a Café España anywhere. I just made that up.


End file.
